Bound For Eternity
by Darkness-Chill
Summary: The keys are the most vital thing in existence. Sora and Kairi's twin daughters are pulled right into the middle of barrier dispute between dimensions and if they can't get the keys in time, everything will crumble.
1. Chapter 1

Two things from me in a week? Legaspeth! And two NEW things, too!

Hahahaha, anyway… I wrote this up in school the day before break and I just finished typing/editing it today, so I decided to post it to prove that I'm really working on my fanfiction again.

It's the rewrite of Bound for Eternity, which was going nowhere, and I've got more planning into where this is going to go done, so hopefully I'll actually WORK on it this time instead of getting stuck.

Full Summary: The keys are the most vital thing in existence. If they were to disappear, the world as we know it will crumble to the ground. Sora and Kairi's twin daughters are pulled right into the middle of barrier dispute between dimensions and if they can't get the keys in time, everything really will crumble.

Pairings: Sora/Kairi, several OC/OC pairings.

Warnings: OCs. This story contains MANY OCs, so if you're going to flame me for my use of OCs, please don't read. However, I'm usually pretty good at keeping my OCs human, so… don't let a previous lack of faith in OCs keep you from trying my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, or Square-Enix. I do, however, own Ava, Kara, Evan, and any other OCs.

Almost two years since the first chapter of the first version was posted. Let's hope this one goes over better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1- When Family Returns

_The power of the Princesses of Heart was sealed into the form of keys and they were scattered across the worlds…_

"Ava, wake up!" A well aimed eraser hit Ava Irino square in the middle of her forehead. She tumbled backwards, crashing into the ground with a crash that made the rest of the class wince.

Ava jumped up, ready to punch the teacher in the face for knocking her down, but the bell rang and her twin sister grabbed her at exactly the same time.

"If you get sent to the Principal again, dad'll kill you." Kara informed her sister, not letting go of her in case she decided she still wanted to punch the teacher.

"Newsflash, Kar! Dad's not home!" Ava said, scowling, "He hasn't been for months!!"

Kara frowned, "Still…"

Ava sighed, "Come on, let's just get home." She said, grabbing her stuff. Kara gathered up her stuff as well, and the twins started walking.

Ava and Kara were identical twins, but even complete strangers could tell them apart after being introduced to them only once. Ava had her red hair chopped short, and it always fell messily above her shoulders. One day, not too long ago, she'd taken a kitchen scissors to it, and hadn't had it professionally cut since. To top it off, she had a tattoo on her hand that was pretty hard to miss. Kara, on the other hand, had grown her hair long and always wore it braided. Her hands were free of any marks.

Kara was silent most of the walk home, so Ava finally spoke up as they were walking up the driveway.

"I'm sorry, Kar." Ava said, "I didn't mean to be so… harsh earlier."

Kara shook her head, "It's fine."

Ava frowned. She opened the door to the house that the twins lived in and was surprised to see her brown haired father sitting on the couch.

Seeing her sister's surprised expression, Kara poked her head in.

"Dad!" Kara shouted, surprised as well, running past her sister and hugging her father.

"Hey Kar." He held her close. He looked up at Ava, "A?"

Ava dropped her stuff and ran into her father's arms.

Sora held his twin daughters close.

XXXX

It wasn't long after that the twins were sent to their room until dinner to work on homework so that Sora could talk to Kairi for a bit. After finding eavesdropping to be futile, the girls started to actually do what they had been sent upstairs to do. Well, Kara did. Ava laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Kar?" Ava spoke up a few minutes later.

Kara looked up from the paper she was writing, "Yeah?"

"In class today… I had a weird dream." Ava said, shutting her eyes, "A… voice was talking to me."

"What did it say?" Kara asked, getting up and sitting at the end of her sister's bed.

"…Something about princesses… and keys…" Ava said, "I'm having trouble remembering, but I have a feeling it was important."

Ava frequently had strange, almost prophetic dreams, but instead of being warnings, or glimpses of the future, her dreams were always of past events that were about to have some kind of effect or significance. It was almost as if each decision made was a rock thrown in a pond, and Ava could see, all the way from the shore, where that rock had been thrown, even though the ripples had only started lapping at her feet.

"Maybe you'll have the same dream tonight." Kara said, "If it's that important…"

"Maybe…" Ava squeezed her eyes shut, "…the power of the Princesses of Heart…"

"AVA! KARA! DINNER!" Kairi's voice called up the stairs.

Ava's eyes flew open, "And it's gone again."

Kara sighed, "You'll get it, A."

"Hope so." Ava said, standing up, "Well, come on. Food time."

XXXX

The family gathered around the table for the first complete family meal in months, but all was not happening as hoped. There was a knock on the door in the middle of the meal, and when Sora opened it he found Riku standing there, looking worried.

"Riku?" Kairi asked, surprised, urrying over to the door.

Riku glanced at the twins, before saying quietly, "We have a problem."

XXXX

That, of course, led to the twins being sent back to their room "so the adults could discuss something", which bothered them, but it was a late so the two climbed into their beds and talked quietly, each waiting for the other to fall asleep.

"Has Riku ever come over when there wasn't a problem?" Ava asked.

"Don't think so." Kara mumbled back.

Ava sighed, "Dad just got back… I wonder how long he'll be gone this time…"

"Maybe he's not leaving…" Kara said.

"He always leaves when there's a problem." Ava sighed.

The only reply Ava got to that was Kara's steady breathing, proving to her twin that she had fallen asleep.

Ava shifted over on to her side and shut her eyes, trying to drift to sleep, and was slowly pulled into another dream.

_With the power of the Princesses of Heart in the form of keys, the keyholes for each world were sealed as well. Seven new keyholes appeared in seven old worlds, and were hidden by the Princess who lived in each. If the key and the keyhole are brought together, the heart will be released…_

Ava bolted awake, panting. Kara stirred in the bed next to her, "A? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Kar. Go back to sleep." Ava said. As Kara drifted back to sleep, Ava laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"The keyhole's in the school basement…" she muttered very softly to herself, as to not wake Kara again, "But why was ­Mom locking it?"

XXXX

"Did Dad leave again?" Kara frowned at her mother the next morning.

Kairi shook her head, "No, no." she said, "He and Riku went to check something out, but they'll be back before you get home from school, which, by the way, you're going to be late for."

Kara glanced up at the clock, "Ah! Bye mom!" she grabbed her twin, who regretfully left her half-eaten breakfast to follow her sister out the door.

"Kar…" Ava spoke up when they were halfway to school, "Can we… I know you hate doing anything wrong, but can we please skip first period? I want to check something out."

Kara glanced over, "What do you want to check out?" she asked, deciding to hear her twin out for once.

"The school's basement." Ava said, confidently.

Kara rolled her eyes and started walking again, "A, I'm not going along with another one of your stupid schemes."

"It's because of my dream last night." Ava added.

Kara froze and turned, "What? Another one?! You've never had two different dreams so close together…"

"I know!" Ava sighed, "And I know it means something. That's why I have to check this out. Please, Kara!"

"Okay." Kara gave in, "But we'll have to be careful."

"Thanks, sis." Ava smiled gratefully at her twin sister.

XXXX

The two girls snuck past the croweds of kids and found the door that lead into the basement. It was locked, but Ava made short work of unlocking it using a bobby pin from her sister's hair. The two girls crept down the stairs, shutting the door behind them, and luckily not drawing any attention to themselves. When they reached the bottom, it was incredibly easy to find the keyhole, seeing as it was glowing considerably brightly.

Kara traced the intricate design with her hands, "Why is this under the school?"

Ava shook her head, "I don't know… all I know is that someone wants to unlock it."

"How do you know that? Your dream?" Kara asked, turning to look at her sister.

Ava shook her head, "No. Look." She pointed to a long scar along the wall- a mark that looked like someone had slashed at the keyhole with a sword… a very strong sword.

"What…" Kara reached out to touch the scar, but something reacted within the scar and a spark of energy flew out, slamming into Kara and sending her flying backwards.

"Kara!!" Ava cried, running to her sister's side.

"I'm fine." Kara said, "It… it didn't hurt until I hit the ground."

"What was that?" Ava asked, incredulously, looking back at the keyhole.

"It's scared…" Kara said, "The keyhole's scared…"

"But it didn't hurt you when you touched the keyhole, only when you tried to touch the scar!" Ava said.

"It's not scared of us… it's scared for us. It doesn't want us hurt…" Kara said, "It protected itself, but…" Kara cut off.

"Kara?"

"I don't know." Kara shook her head, "It's gone." She frowned, "What WAS that?" she clutched her head, "I could suddenly feel what the keyhole wanted me to…"

"I'm taking you home, Kara." Ava scooped her sister up, "I don't care what mom says- this is an emergency."

XXXX

"You skipped?!" Kairi echoed.

"Mom, please don't get mad at Kara! It was my idea- my fault." Ava pleaded. Kara was upstairs in bed, finding sleep difficult.

"Why did you skip?" Kairi asked, "Even you had to have a reason, and for Kara to agree, it had to be a good one."

"I needed to check something out." Ava said.

"What?" Kairi asked, "What did you need to check out?"

"Something about a dream." Ava sighed, admitting it.

"You had another dream?" Kairi asked, surprised, all anger gone, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd freak out…" Ava frowned, "And I wanted to check it out first, but it was weird, Mom! Something's… happening! Something's wrong!"

"I know, Ava." Kairi sighed, "Your father and Riku are looking into it now. The fact that you had another dream only strengthens the fact that something's wrong."

"Mom, can you please tell me what's happening? If my dreams can help--"

Kairi cut her daughter off, "No, Ava. I'll tell you when it's vital for you to know, but until then, don't concern yourself with this. Go upstairs. You can stay home today."

Ava sensed the conversation was over and sighed, walking up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll have the next chapter up soon. (It's already half written.)

Reviews make me happy and make me update faster!

Also, if you have any questions about anything involving the keys, the keyholes, or the twins' powers, just ask me in a review and more than likely, I'll answer it.

And another thing- don't think about the old one when thinking about how Ava and Kara are going to act in this one. Kara can't fly a gummy ship, Ava can't summon a keyblade and neither of them has ever seen Sora in a dream. Thank you for understanding.

Happy Holidays, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Kara woke up a little under an hour later.

"Kar! You okay?" Ava asked her sister, alarmed and running to her side.

"I'm fine." Kara said, sitting up as Ava breathed a sigh of relief. "Was Mom really mad?"

"Honestly, I don't know… The subject of us skipping sort of vanished once my dream came up."

"Oh… did you tell her about… me and the keyhole's feelings?" Kara asked, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Ava shook her head, "Of course not, Kar." She said, walking over and sitting next to her sister, "It's up to you if you want to tell her or not."

Kara smiled a little, "Thanks."

XXXX

"Girls? Can I talk to you?" Sora knocked on his twins' door.

"Sure, dad." Kara's voice called from inside. Sora opened the door and walked in, sitting down on Kara's bed because the twins were on Ava's.

"You were at the keyhole earlier, weren't you?" Sora asked, getting right to the point.

Ava's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

Sora held out a bobby pin, "Riku and I found this lodged in the door."

Ava blushed, embarrassed that she'd left it there.

"Ava, I need you to tell me exactly what you saw in your dream." Sora said, "What did it have to do with the keyhole?"

Ava shut her eyes, "Okay, I'll try." There was a short pause as Ava struggled to recall her dream, "There… were… seven girls. One was mom, and these keys… And it said something like… the seven keys and the seven keyholes unlock the heart… but it's not very clear now."

Sora nodded, "Okay."

"Dad," Ava opened her eyes, "Please tell me what's going on!"

Sora sighed, "Okay. If you promise to tell me exactly what you saw at the keyhole." Sora said.

"Of course, dad." Ava nodded.

"Have you two been taught about the heartless?" Sora asked his twins.

They both nodded.

"About 20 years ago, Riku and I fought the heartless. After you two were born I sort of… retired, but I was dragged right back in. I'm the keybearer." He said, reaching a hand out and summoning his long, silver key out of nowhere, "The keybearer has to stop the heartless. To make a long story short, there's a new form of heartless." Sora said, "It's trying to steal the power that the Princesses of Heart sealed away 15 years ago."

"So… those seven girls were the Princesses." Ava said.

"Yes." Sora nodded.

"And mom was one of them?" Kara asked.

Sora nodded again, "That keyhole that you saw is, in a way, a part of your mother's heart. Sealed behind it is the part that made her one of the Princesses, and the key that seals that keyhole is the only thing standing in between the heartless and that power."

Ava pointed to the keyblade.

Sora shook his head, "Not this key." He dismissed it, "The Princess keyholes all have their own specific key."

"Oh." Ava said.

"So, that scar…" Kara thought.

"What scar?" Sora asked, alarmed.

"Didn't you see it?! At the keyhole!" Ava said, "It was pretty obvious!"

"That's just it, girls. The keyhole won't let RIku or I near it." Sora said, "It's put up some kind of barrier- won't let anyone get close. Please tell me what you saw."

Ava nodded, "Alright."

"The keyhole was glowing." Kara spoke, "And there was a huge scar along it- like something slashed at it with a sword- but the keyhole itself wasn't hurt."

"I see." Sora said, "Anything else?"

"That's all I saw." Ava said.

"Me too." Kara lied. She didn't want to bring up what she'd felt- she didn't feel like explaining it.

"Thank you for your help, girls. And I promise- no harm will come to either of you as long as you stay here." Sora said, standing up and hugging each of them.

Kara nodded, "Of course, dad."

Sora smiled, and left the room. Once he was gone, Ava turned to her sister. "You can't be serious."

"Serious about what?" Kara asked, confused.

"About staying here and staying out of trouble!" Ava shouted, "We have to help!"

"What are we supposed to do, Ava? We can't fight- we don't know how! We'll just get hurt." Kara argued.

Ava froze, knowing her sister was right. A moment later she spoke up again, "The keyhole."

"What about it?" Kara asked. "Dad said he couldn't get past the barrier."

"He couldn't, but maybe WE can!" Ava said, jumping up, excited. "Come on, we were there earlier! You said it was worried for us! Please?"

Kara looked up at her sister, "Ava…"

"I hate standing on the sidelines, Kar… please? If we can help…" Ava frowned.

Kara sighed, "Fine. If I said no, you'd go anyway."

"Thank you!" Ava grinned, hugging her sister. She grabbed her boots and sat down on her bed to put them on and lace them up. Kara sighed again and slipped her feet into a pair of her sandals. She grabbed a coat, tossed one to her sister, and waited as Ava popped the screen out of their window with expertise gained from practice. Ava slipped out and helped her sister through, and the two hurried down the street towards the school.

XXXX

The door to the basement was unlocked when they got there, so the girls headed right through. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Ava saw exactly what Sora had explained- a purpleish glowing barrier blocking the doorway. She reached out her hand, and to her surprise and excitement, it slipped right through.

Ava walked through, and her bewildered sister followed her.

"This is weird, A…" Kara spoke as the two walked towards the keyhole in the dim light of the basement. "I feel like we shouldn't be here."

"Shh…" Ava hushed her sister, "Come on." She stepped over to the keyhole, glancing at it. It was still glowing, and the scar was still there, but there was something different in the flowers that were growing across it. Ava just couldn't place what.

"The lily!" Kara exclaimed, hurrying over and touching the delicate flower that had grown in the less than five hours that the girls hadn't been there.

"Hey, there's a note attached." Ava said, surprised. With Kara's help, she untied the note without hurting the lily and unfolded it. "That's weird. Whoever wrote this knows our names."

Kara read the note over her sister's shoulder.

_Ava and Kara, _

_If you're reading this, it means that my barrier worked and you two are the only ones on the island capable of getting to the keyhole._

_I urge you to seek me out.I need the power you two posess- we all need the power the two of you hold to save the worlds. It's vital to the existence of EVERYONE. Your parents are aware of that, but they're too afraid to risk you, so they would never tell you. _

_Please, meet me on the small island where your parents used to play._

_-Evan_

"No. No WAY, Ava! We don't even KNOW this guy, it could be a trap!" Kara crossed her arms.

"Kara…" Ava whined.

"I'm not budging on this one, Ava." Kara insisted.

Ava sighed, "But, Kara… if we can help…"

"No, Ava. Now let's get home before we get in trouble AGAIN."

XXXX

Once at home, the two girls didn't speak a word to each other before dinner. Dinner was awkward- Sora was distracted, Kairi was worried, and the twins were angry with each other. Finally, after everyone had finished, Sora spoke up. "Girls?"

The twins glanced over.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow." Sora said, "RIku and I are going to try and figure out what's going on."

Kara nodded, "Okay, dad."

"While I'm gone, I want you two to stay out of trouble. Don't go near the keyhole- don't go out at night." He said.

"Of course." Kara nodded.

"Ava?" Sora asked his other daughter.

"Fine." Ava grumbled.

"Good." Sora smiled, "Thank you."

XXXX

Kara was exhausted, so she went to sleep shortly after dinner. Ava, however, lay awake in bed, staring at her ceiling. She glanced over at her sister before sighing and saying softly, "I'm sorry, Kar…"

Throwing on some clothes and a pair of sandals that were probably her sister's, Ava climbed out the window for the second time that day and hurried in the direction of the small island.

Main street was a mess, quite literally. Heartless of all types were parading down the street, looking like they had no care in the world. She stood there, shocked, for a moment, before one of them suddenly noticed her. It pounced. Even though it was just a Shadow, Ava had no experience with the heartless whatsoever, so she was perfect target. She squeezed her eyes shut.

SWISH.

"Are you insane?!"

Someone grabbed Ava's arm and dragged her off of mainstreet and down an alley between two buildings, holding her down behind a box. When he finally relaxed and let her go, Ava looked at him to find he was just a boy not too much older than her, holding a sword. "I don't think they'll find us here." He said, glancing out of the alley and then back to Ava.

"Who are you?!" Ava shouted, obviously having no idea what was going on.

"My name's Richard. Call me Rich. And you are?" he asked.

"Confused!" Ava cried.

"Shh! Shh!!" Rich jumped down to quiet her, "Well, Confused, where are you from? Do you live in this world?"

"My name's Ava." Ava spat, "And yes, I do. I have to get to the small island, fast." She stood up, walking towards the end of the alley

"Whoah, Ava, not a good idea." Rich hurried after her, "The path there is practically a sea of heartless. You'd get your heart stolen LONG before you got there."

Ava froze.

"What is it?" Rich put a hand on her shoulder.

"So it was a trap…" Ava muttered.

"Well, whoever called you there probably didn't expect you to come out at night." Rich said, "The heartless don't have as much power during the day- not like this."

Ava was about to answer, but Rich looked at the sky and then shouted, "Fuck! Get down!" he grabbed her, pushing her to the ground and shielding her.

An explosion covered the Destiny Islands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the delay on this, folks. Lemme know how it is!


	3. Chapter K3

Coughing, Kara made her way through the remains of her house. "Mom? Dad? Ava?" she called out, getting no answer. She was still coughing when she made it outside into cleaner, but not by much, air.

She fell down to her knees, still coughing. A boy with shaggy silver hair ran over.

"Come on, the air's cleaner over here!" he said, helping her up and leading her towards the docks. Having no choice but to accept his help, Kara hobbled along with him. The sun was starting to reach up above the horizon in the distance.

Once they reached the docks, Kara took several thankful gasps of air.

"Better?" the boy asked.

"Much. Thank you so much." Kara said, standing up carefully, "I hope the rest of my family's okay..."

"I'm sure they're fine. The center of the explosion was at the side of the island- the other side. All things considered, this side wasn't hit too hard."

Kara nodded.

"Don't worry so much, Kara." he smiled at her.

Kara's eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, sorry." he said, sheepish, "I'm Evan." he said, "My dad and your dad are good friends."

"You're the one who wrote that note!" Kara exclaimed, "Asking Ava and I to meet you!"

Evan nodded, "Yeah, that was me."

Kara sighed.

"What?"

"I told Ava we shouldn't meet with you because it could be a trap, and you save my life. I'm a horrible person." Kara said.

"No you're not." Evan laughed, "You're just cautious, which isn't a bad thing. And your sister is FINE, I'm sure of it. Besides, after I left that note, I realized how creepy it was."

Kara smiled a little at him, "Yeah, it was pretty creepy."

Evan smiled back. "But come on. The sun is rising so the heartless with be retreating. We can go look for your family.

Kara jumped up, "Thanks!"

They walked back to where the rubble that was Kara's house was, Evan casting aero every so often to clear the smoke from the air. When they made it there, Kara hurried in. Half the walls were still standing and half were completely collapsed.

"Kara, be careful." Evan warned.

Kara ran in, ignoring him, "Mom! Dad! Ava!" she called out.

No answer.

"MOM!!!! DAD!!!! AVA!!!!" Kara called out, helplessly. Evan ran into the house after her, "Kara, slow down! The ground's probably unstable!"

"They're not answering! Evan, why aren't they answering?!" Kara shrieked.

"Because they're probably not here!" Evan told her, "Come on, we should get out before this place completely collapses!"

"No! I have to find my family! They can't be dead!" Kara cried.

Evan ran over to her and wrapped his arms around the girl as she started sobbing uncontrollably. Evan held her as she cried until she finally ran out of tears.

"Kara, they probably got out of here just like you did. But this place could collapse at any moment. We need to get somewhere safer." Evan said, calmly.

Kara bit her lip but nodded, "Okay." she said, softly.

"Good girl. Come on." Evan said, taking her hand and stepping towards the safer part of the house. Kara came along diligently, but suddenly stopped.

"Kara?" Evan turned to her.

Kara was down on her knees, "The keychain..." she muttered.

Evan hurried over, "Kara, we have to go."

"Wait." Kara said, trying to get something out of the floor.

Evan lifted up the floorboard it was stuck under and Kara pulled it out.

Suddenly she was hit with visions.

"Kara? Kara, what are you seeing?"

Kara's eyes were squeezed shut and she was clutching the keychain in her hand. "Ava... snuck out before the explosion..." Kara said softly, "Mom and Dad made it out after... they're all safe..."

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she dropped the keychain, stumbling backwards and landing on her butt.

"Oww..." she muttered, "What was that?"

"Your power. I'll explain more in a minute." Evan picked up the keychain, pocketing it, "But we really need to get out of here." he held a hand out for her. Kara took it and Evan helped her up. Quickly the two escaped the house before what was left of it collapsed into rubble.

XXXX

Evan took her in a boat to the smaller island; leading her up to the even smaller island attached to the larger smaller island. He leaned against the bent over paupu tree there, and Kara sat down on the ground, exhausted.

Her head flew up as Evan tossed her the keychain. "You can hold onto that." he said.

Kara caught it and smiled a little, "Thanks. So what do you mean, my power?"

"Well, you know your mother was a princess of heart, right?" Evan asked.

Kara nodded.

"Well, the princesses may have sealed their power away, but the genes that made them princesses in the first place still pass to their children. It caused a unique mutation within their children creating these powers. Only the offspring of Princesses have them."

"So, Ava's dreams..." Kara said.

"Are her power. Your ability to read the feelings and memories of objects if yours."

"Oh..." Kara muttered.

"This is mine." Evan held a hand out. A barrier appeared around the island.

"Your mother was a princess?" Kara's eyes widened.

Evan nodded, "Yeah." he pushed some silver hair out of his eyes, "My mother is Cindrella."

Kara's eyes widened, "Wow..."

Evan shrugged, "It's no big deal. But that's why I know all of this. Your parents know that our power can defeat this new heartless. They just don't want to risk you. My parents are the exact same way."

"It's natural for a parent to worry about their children." Kara said.

Evan nodded, "Kara, you're 14?"

Kara nodded back.

"I'm 15. I haven't gotten in touch with anyone else except Trey we came up with the plan to gather everyone together. He's Jasmine and Aladdin's son- little bit of a freak, but he's practically my best friend." Evan said.

Kara nodded, 'How many other children do we need to find?"

Evan smiled, "So you agree to come along?"

Kara nodded again, "If In can help, I want to help."

Again Evan smiled, "Awesome. Alice has a two year old daughter, Belle and the Beast's daughter is ten, Aurora's son is 17 and Snow White's children are 6 and 9."

"And we need all of them?" Kara asked.

Evan nodded, "Yes."

"That's a lot of kids, some so young, too..." Kara frowned.

"There's no choice." Evan frowned, "When I found out how young some of them were, I was totally ready to reconsider the whole plan, but there is NO other choice, unfortunately."

Kara nodded, "Alright. So how are we getting around?"

"Kara, I think it's time I showed you Obsidian." Evan smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over three days I typed this in Creative Writing class. –sweatdrop- More coming soon.

These next few chapters might seem shorter, but they're technically split in two. This is K-3, and the next with be A-3. Then k-4 and A-4, and so on until the twins are in the same place again.

Review?


	4. Chapter A3

"Will you let go of me?!" Ava shrieked, trying to get Rich to let her go, but the older boy was dragging her towards the beach with no intent of letting go any time soon, "My family is still back there! I have to go back and help them!"

"You CAN'T, Ava!" Rich shouted, sounding as freaked as Ava felt, "That was a Heartless bomb! We have to escape while we can! The fact that they could set that off means that they're getting stronger!"

"I don't CARE!" Ava shouted, "My family was in that blast! I have to find them!!"

"AVA!" Rich screamed, "More than likely, they're fine and getting off the island too!"

"And if they're not?!" Ava countered.

"That bomb wasn't meant to kill." Rich said, calming down slightly. "It was both a test and a warning."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Ava growled.

"The trajectory was all off." Rick pointed to the sky, "If they were trying to kill, the bomb wouldn't have landed that far into the meadows."

Ava looked, "Oh."

"Your family is FINE. Now please, come with me." Rich said, holding a hand out.

Cautiously, Ava took it.

XXXX

"Whoah, what is this place?" Ava asked, looking around the gummy ship that Rich had brought her to.

"My ship." Rich said, sitting down in what Ava assumed was the driver's seat, "I live here and it's also my base. Sit down and buckle yourself. Take offs get rough."

Ava quickly took a seat in the seat next to Rich's and buckled herself in, "Base? What do you do?"

"I sell information." Rich said, starting up the ship, "Hold on tight."

The ship roared out of the atmosphere of the Destiny Islands.

Once it settled down, Rich turned to Ava, "I set a course for Hollow Bastion." He said, "Since you're tagging along with me, you need to get a weapon."

"Wait a minute." Ava crossed her arms. "You were just helping me escape! I said NOTHING about tagging along."

"You want to find your family, don't you?" Rich asked, sighing.

"Of course!" Ava snapped.

"I'm one of the best information sources out there because I fly around all of the worlds and figure things out. Chances are, we'll run into your family in one of those worlds. If you want to find them, I'm your best bet."

"God damn it." Ava cursed.

"Any more objections?" Rich raised an eyebrow.

"No." Ava grumbled.

"Good. As I was saying, in Hollow Bastion we'll get you a weapon. I have a meeting with Queen Belle in Beast's Castle coming up, so we'll head there next."

"Fine, whatever." Ava said, sulking.

"You're not a prisoner on this trip, Ava." Rich said, "You don't have to come. I'm just trying to help.

Ava snorted and unbuckled her strap, "Is there a bathroom on this ship?" she asked.

"Down the hallway. First door on the left." Rich answered.

Ava left without a word.

XXXX

She locked the bathroom door and leaned her arms against the sink, sighing. Why was she being such a bitch to Rich? He'd saved her life and was trying to help her find her family now. Ava should have been grateful, but something about Rich just made her SEETHE.

She took deep breaths to calm herself down, then set about the task of cleaning herself up. She was covered in bomb debris, black soot, dirt, and who knew what else, her hair was tangled and she all around looked like a mess. She washed the dirt and soot off her legs, arms, hands and feet using a washcloth she found in the cabinet. She used her fingers to comb the tangles out of her hair as best she could and made a mental note to somehow acquire a brush in that Hollow Bastion place. She did her best to straighten the wrinkles in her dirty clothes, but failed miserably.

A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Yeah?" Ava called.

"I've got some clothes you can change into if you want." Rich said, "We'll get you more in Hollow Bastion."

"How long until we get there?" Ava asked, opening the door.

"We won't get there until tonight. I figured you could change and get some sleep." Rich offered her the clothes.

Ava took them, "Thanks."

Rich smiled, "No problem. You can have the room right across from here." He pointed to the door behind him, "Get some sleep."

Ava nodded and Rich left. Ava shut the door.

She quickly changed her shirt and pants. Rich's sweatpants and shirt were too big for her, but perfect for sleeping in. She washed her clothes in the sink and hung them up above the shower to dry before heading into the bedroom to rest.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

XXXX

When Ava's eyes opened, she was pretty sure she'd had a dream. She was also pretty sure she'd seen Kara in the dream, but couldn't remember it at all. Cursing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking out of the room and heading to the front of the shop.

"Hello, sleep well?" Rich asked her as she plopped down in her seat.

"Relatively." Ava answered, "How much longer?"

"An hour, tops." Rich answered.

"What, is there gonna be traffic?" Ava raised an eyebrow.

Rich cracked a smile, "I can tell you're in a better mood."

"Much." Ava nodded, "And thank you."

Rich waved his hand, dismissing the subject.

After a couple minutes of silence, Ava spoke up, "Rich, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Rich nodded, "What's up?"

"I was wondering how you got into the information dealing business." Ava said, "You can't be much older than me."

"I've always been really curious. One day I got too curious and ended up in a different world somehow. When I made it back, my parents had both died. I had nowhere else to go." He shrugged.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ava gasped, "I didn't mean to bring up a touchy topic!"

"Ava, calm down." Rich laughed, "It was years ago. I'm 16. That happened when I was ten."

"Oh." Ava frowned, "Well, still."

Rich just smiled, "My turn to ask you a question."

"Alright." Ava nodded.

"Have you ever fought before?" Rich asked.

"No." Ava shook her head.

"Agh." Rich sighed, "Well, I hope you take to a sword quickly, 'cause I'll have to teach you on the road."

Ava frowned.

"Leon can probably give you a crash course while we're in Hollow Bastion, too. Speaking of, you can see it through the window now." He pointed.

Ava looked out the window, "Oh, wow!" she grinned.

Rich smiled.

XXXX

A few minutes later they arrived and pulled into Hollow Bastion. Rich parked the ship and Ava followed him out, dressed in her old clothes. They walked down to the marketplace.

"Rich?" A female asked.

"Hey, Aerith." Rich smiled. She was wearing pink and had long brown hair.

"Who's this with you?" Aerith asked.

"Ava." Rich answered. "This is Aerith." Rich quickly introduced them. "Ava needs a sword and new clothes."

"Oh, well, a new clothing store just opened! I'd be happy to take you clothes shopping, Ava!" Aerith chirped.

Rich smiled, "Thanks so much, Aerith. I'll go get your sword, Ava, then head over and take to Leon. Can you bring her to the Bailey in an hour, Aerith?"

"Yep." Aerith grinned and nodded.

Ava glanced between the two.

"Thanks!" Rich waved and left Ava in Aerith's care.

"Come with me!" Aerith smiled.

Ava followed her, a little overwhelmed at by her kindness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's Ava's chapter. Yes, Aerith is older, but she's just as kind and sweet and perky as always.

Kara next! I'm gonna try and post both sides of each chapter on the same day.

Review!


	5. Chapter K4

"Wow!" Kara exclaimed when Evan showed her Obsidian. It was a nicely sized gummy ship, and the coolest thing she had ever seen. Kara ran in and Evan, laughing, quickly followed her.

"Slow down, tiger." He laughed, as the door shut, "I'm gonna have you introduce you to Cid. You like gummy ships, he's your man."

Kara quickly righted herself, "Heh, sorry." She said, laughing cautiously.

"It's okay." Evan assured her, "I was pretty excited when my dad showed me it too. Of course, I told it a month later, but whatever."

Kara's eyes widened, "You stole this from your dad?"

Evan sighed, "I needed a ship… I didn't have much of a choice."

Kara frowned.

Evan flicked her on the nose, "Kara, calm down." He smiled, "My dad doesn't mind. Turns out this ship has a tracker in it, so he knew I stole it. He thinks I just got tired of being cooped up in my home world, so he said I could have the ship."

"Oh." Kara said.

"So, calm down." Evan smiled at her.

Kara nodded and smiled back, "So, where are we heading?"

"Agrabah to meet up with Trey." Evan smiled, sitting down. "Take a seat. Agrabah's not very far."

True to his word, they arrived in Agrabah twenty minutes later. Evan landed Obsidian and he and Kara walked out. They headed up towards the palace.

"Stay close to me Kar." Evan said, pulling her near to him, "Bandits here wouldn't be below stealing your shirt with you still in it."

Kara's eyes widened and she didn't protest.

Evan led her through the crowds up to the garden in front of the palace, "Ah, here we are." He said.

The guard there spoke, "What business do you have with the sultan?"

"None with the sultan." Evan spoke, suddenly sounding much more like the prince he was, "I'm here to speak with the sultan's son."

"Name?"

"Evan. This is Kara." Evan introduced them.

The guard nodded and went inside the wall for a minute. The doors opened and the guard spoke, "Master Trey waits in his room."

"Thank you." Evan smiled, before leading Kara into the palace.

"Wowwwww…" Kara muttered. Evan chuckled. They walked through the halls to a room, and Evan knocked.

"C'min." A male voice called.

Evan opened the door and lead Kara in, "Trey?"

A blond boy with blue eyes was sitting on the bed, legs stretched out, yawning lazily. Seeing Evan, he jumped up, "Hey!"

"Hey." Evan waved, "Trey, this is Kara. Kara, Trey."

"Nice to meet you, little lady." Trey took her hand and kissed it, making Kara blush profusely.

"Whatever you do, don't listen to a word Trey says. He's a flirt and a cheat." Evan warned the girl.

"Hey!" Trey pouted, putting his hands on his hips.

Evan raised an eyebrow, "You flirt with everything that is female and moves that isn't your mother or her tiger."

Trey sighed, but nodded.

Kara giggled, no longer blushing.

"So, are you coming with us? We're headed to Beast's Castle next to see about getting Belle's cooperation. She's the most lenient of the princesses and most likely to agree with us."

Trey nodded, "Sure, I'll come along. Lemme just change." He hopped off the bed.

Kara fingered her jacket, which was dirty, as were the rest of her clothes, "Speaking of changing…"

Trey laughed, "How about you two stay the night." He suggested, "I can send Kara's clothes to be washed."

"Sure." Evan nodded.

"Thank you." Kara bowed, grateful.

"No problem. Come on, you can stay in the guest room, Kara. My mom can lend you some clothes." Trey said.

XXXX

Kara sat in the guest room late that night. She was wearing Arabian pajamas that were made of silk and much fancier than anything she'd ever worn before, especially to bed. She sat up and sighed. She was wide awake- there was no hope for her to fall asleep. She stood up and padded over to the balcony, opening the doors and standing in the hot Arabian air, shutting her eyes and pretending she was home on the Destiny Islands, sitting on the roof with Ava- just a normal night like she would have been having at any other time.

She opened her eyes and sighed, "Ava, please be safe…" she murmured.

"I'm sure your sister's fine." A female voice said from behind her.

Kara jumped and turned, seeing Jasmine, Trey's mother, standing there. Kara immediately bowed.

"Please, don't bow." Jasmine said, walking to her side, "I knew your mother when we were younger. We were very good friends."

"R-really?" Kara's eyes widened.

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Yes. Your mother was one of the only princesses I got along with. We were close in age- Alice really stuck to herself- she was really young, and Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, and Snow White got along quite well. You should have seen them in their matching dresses." She chuckled.

"What was my mom like when she was younger?" Kara asked, interested.

"A lot like you." Jasmine smiled, "She was always a fighter- never listened to anything anyone said."

Kara shook her head, "That's like Ava."

"If your mother had been in your position, dear, she'd be doing the same thing." Jasmine finished.

Kara's eyes widened, "Y-you know?"

"Yes. Evan and Trey have no idea, but I've known of this plan of theirs for quite some time. And I don't agree with putting you kids in danger, but I trust my son, and if he wants to do this, I will support him."

"Jasmine, thank you!" Kara hugged her.

Jasmine smiled and hugged the girl back, "No problem, my dear. No problem."

XXXX

"So, Beast's Castle, then?" Trey asked. It was the next morning and the three of them were on Oblivion.

Evan nodded, "Yep."

"How long is the trip?" Kara asked. She was braiding her hair as they stood in the ship's main room.

"We'll probably get there around midnight." Evan said, "So we'll sleep on the ship tonight."

Kara nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Shall we get going?"

Trey and Evan nodded back and they left Agrabah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You have no idea how long this has been written. Next one coming soon.


	6. Chapter A4

Slightly embarrassed, Ava followed Aerith through the streets of Hollow Bastion and up some stairs. "The Bailey's right in there." She pointed to the entrance to the stone structure.

"Thank you." Ava said, "And for the clothes."

Aerith smiled sweetly, "Ava, Ava, it's no problem! Stop thanking me." She insisted, before lightly pushing Ava towards the Bailey. The teen took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way in.

Rich was standing there, talking to a man with brown hair. Upon seeing her, Rich called her over, "Ava!" he smiled, "You look great."

"Thanks." Ava replied.

"Leon, this is Ava." Rich introduced them, "Ava, Leon. Leon's gonna give you a crash course with your new sword here." He handed her a sword. Ava took it from him carefully, and strapped the dark pink sheath on her belt. She drew the sword and marveled- Rich had gotten her favorite colors. It was dark red and gold, rather lightweight, and beautiful.

"Wow, Rich, this is awesome…" Ava said, starstruck.

Rich smiled at her, "I had a feeling you'd like it. Okay, Leon, your turn."

Leon nodded and Ava's crash course began.

XXXX

"Well, besides almost beheading me four times, you did well." Rich said later that evening as he and Ava walked back to where the gummy ship was parked.

Ava smacked Rich lightly, "It was three times."

"That fourth one came close." Rich rolled his eyes. Ava chuckled.

"I'd like for you to get more training, but I have to meet with Queen Belle tomorrow." Rich said, "You can either stay here for a while, or I can train you on the road."

"I'm coming with you." Ava said without hesitation, "I don't mind being taught on the road, and I owe you a lot."

Rich smiled, "I'm glad you're coming, but you don't owe me anything, Ava."

They reached the ship and climbed in. Rich headed towards the front, speaking, "We'll set off in the morning. The castle's about a five hour trip from here."

Ava nodded, "Okay. Am I sleeping in the same room as last night, or…"

"Yeah, that's my spare room." Rich said, "Consider it yours."

Ava smiled, "Thank you, Rich."

"Stop thanking me." Rick rolled his eyes, "Good night, Ava."

"G'night, Rick." Ava smiled.

XXXX

"You still have your stance a little wrong." Rich said, lifting Ava's arm and loosening her grip on the sword, "Legs a little further apart." He spoke, "Left arm behind you. There you go."

Ava had to admit this stance was more comfortable. "Okay, got it."

"Now show me a few slices." Rich said, stepping back as to not get hit.

Ava was about to start when a beeping sound erupted on the control board. Rich ran over and Ava hurried behind him, sheathing her sword, "What is it?"

"Incoming transmission." Rich said, "Move over there."

Ava quickly did so, and Rich hit the button.

"Rich? It's Kairi."

"Hello, Princess Kairi." Rich said. Ava stifled a gasp.

"I want you to keep an eye out for my daughters- Kara and Ava. Sora and I are in Disney Castle, but we got separated in the mess that was the heartless bomb."

"Of course."

"We'll pay you if you find them." Kairi said, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not. My eyes are peeled." Rich said.

"Thank you." Kairi said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No problem." Rich cut the transmission. After a moment of silence, he turned to Ava, "You're Sora and Kairi's kid?"

Ava bit her lip, "Uhh, yeah…"

Rich sighed, "This just got so much more complicated. I don't go by Disney Castle that often, but I should be able to drop you off in maybe a week or two."

Ava cut him off, "I don't want to go there. You heard my mom- Kara's still out there! She's my sister, I have to find her."

Rich sighed.

"How do you know my mom, anyway?" Ava raised an eyebrow, walking over to take a seat.

"When I was younger, she trusted me with something. That's all." Rich said. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it, so the subject was immediately dropped.

After a bit of silence, Rich spoke again. "We'll be at Beast's Castle in about two hours. Let's get back to your training."

Ava nodded, "Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's short… But this is what I had written for this chapter, soooo, I'll post two at once! Yay!

-goes to type before posting this one-


	7. Chapter K5

"You want me to go along with a plan that puts my daughter in danger?" Belle raised an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds a little farfetched, but it's the only—" Evan was cut off.

"There is never only one way to do something." Bella said, sternly.

Kara spoke up, for the first time since they'd started the meeting with Belle, "Queen Belle?"

She frowned, "Yes?"

"I know you think we have no idea what we're doing, but we've really thought this plan through. And we're not asking to bring your daughter along now, just for your cooperation that she can come when we need her." Kara explained, "We're not very old, but neither was my dad when he first saved the world- in fact, I'm a year older than he was. And Trey and Evan are even older. We have our reasons for doing things this way. We just want you to trust us."

Belle was silenct for a moment, before speaking, "You really are Sora's daughter after all. Alright, you have my cooperation, IF you can show me when the time comes exactly why my daughter won't be hurt."

Kara grinned, "Of course, Queen Belle, thank you!"

Belle nodded, "I actually have a meeting with someone soon." She said, "I'm sorry I can't spreak with you longer."

"No, that's fine." Trey said, "We'll see you later, then."

Belle smiled and left.

Trey and Evan turned to Kara, "How did you DO that? That was awesome!"

Kara laughed, "It was easy. Just kind of came naturally."

"Well, it's a good thing you're on the team, then." Evan chuckled, "Thanks Kar."

Kara smiled, "So, are we going?"

"Yeah, I guess. Where should we go next?" Trey asked. Both he and Kara looked at Evan.

"How am I supposed to know?! I didn't plan much further than Belle!" Evan said.

Kara laughed.

Trey sighed, "Guess we'll figure it out later, then. Back to the ship."

As Obsidian was leaving Beast's Castle, it passed another gummy ship coming in.

XXXX

They stopped in the next world over- Evan's home world. "My mom will let us stay overnight." He said, "She supports me, but she doesn't know what we're doing. She'll love to meet you, though, Kara."

Kara smiled, "Alright, I can't wait to meet your mother!"

Trey laughed, "Cinderella's a sweetheart, and sexy to boot."

Evan smacked him, "Stop talking about my mom like that, asshole."

Trey kept laughing.

"Wait, Trey, I never found out what your power was." Kara said, suddenly.

Trey faded completely from sight.

"Whoah!" Kara's eyes widened, "Awesome!"

Trey came visible again, and chuckled, "I'm glad you think so, my darling."

Kara blushed.

Evan smacked Trey again, "Asshole."

Trey laughed.

They reached the doors of Cinderlla's Castle, and Evan waved to the guards before swinging them open.

"Mom'll be in her room." Evan said, "Come on, it's up here." He led them up the stairs towards his parent's room, and knocked, 'Mom, it's me."

"Come in, honey!" Cinderella called him in. Evan, Trey, and Kara walked in. Cinderella was there, yes, but so was Riku, Evan's father. He looked up when they walked in.

"Kara!" his eyes widened.

"Your dad is Riku?!" Kara asked Evan, eyes widened.

"Well, I didn't think he'd be here…" Evan frowned.

"Your parents are worried sick!" Riku jumped up.

"They're okay?!" Kara asked.

"They're fine." Riku said, "They're in Disney Castle. Where's your sister?"

Kara frowned, "I don't know…"

Riku frowned as well.

Evan glanced at Trey, who nodded.

"Well, you need to get back to your parents." Riku said.

Kara's eyes widened- she couldn't go back yet.

"Dad, I'll take her back." Evan said, "We've been traveling on Obsidian anyway- and you seem busy. We just wanted to stay the night."

Riku frowned, "Okay." He finally said, "I'll put in a call to Sora and let him know Kara's okay. Leave first thing in the morning."

"Deal." Evan nodded.

"Trey, you can stay with Evan like normal, right?" Cinderella spoke up.

"Yeah, that's no problem." Trey smiled.

"Kara, I'll show you to a guest room, then." Cinderella smiled.

"Umm, could I just stay in Evan's room too? It'll make it easier for us to leave in the morning." Kara said.

"I suppose so." Cinderella said.

"Nothing funny, you two." Riku warned, mostly looking at Trey.

Evan rolled his eyes, "Come on, Kar."

The three walked out. While walking down the hall, Evan spoke in a hushed voice, "We'll leave in the morning, alright, but not for Disney Castle."

Kara giggled.

"Great, now I feel like an outlaw." Trey said, "Two princes and a princess on the run."

"Oh, I'm not a princess." Kara said, "My mom wasn't royalty in our world."

"Oh." Trey frowned, "Well, you deserve the title of princess anyway, Princess." Trey smiled at her.

Kara giggled.

"Kara, you can have my bed. I'll take the couch, and Trey can have the spare." Evan said.

"You don't need to give me your bed!" Kara said, startled.

"You're the guess, Princess." Trey said, "Just accept it."

"A-alright… Thank you…" Kara said.

Evan smiled, "No problem."

Once in Evan's room, they settled down to get some sleep.

Kara lay in Evan's bed, curled up, and found herself quickly, very quickly, drifting into dreamland.

XXXX

In her dream, she found herself in a meadow. A pool of shimmering water was at her feet, and flowers bloomed intermittently through the grass. Columns surrounded the meadow, but beyond it all was darkness.

Kara looked down into the water to see the reflection of her sister staring back at her- chopped short hair, eyes with spunk- it was Ava, alright.

Kara looked up, and strange to herself, found an image very similar to her own, standing on the other side of the pool. The image's eyes were closed tightly. Her hair was in a long braid like Kara always kept hers, and she looked peaceful.

Suddenly, the image's eyes snapped open and Ava's voice, so similar to Kara's on, carried across the pond.

"Kara?"

That's when Kara awoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tada. Told you so. It's late. I'm going to sleep. Good night.

One more update to reach my goalllll.

Review?


	8. Chapter A5

Ava woke up screaming. She'd been in the sitting room of Beast's Castle, waiting while Rick met with the Queen about things she knew she didn't understand, and must've dozed off.

She took a deep, shaky breath and tried futilely to slow her heart.

"What the hell… was that?"

Ava knew she needed to remember her dream, but the thought really scared her for some reason- a reason she wasn't sure of.

She let herself fall back down onto the couch, sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

A little head obscured her vision.

"Hiya!" the little girl chirped.

Without moving, Ava blinked, "Hello there."

"Did you scream?" The girl asked, pulling herself onto the couch by Ava's feet. Ava sat up and the girl moved over so she was closer. She looked about ten, with brown hair in a little ponytail and a cute little yellow sundress on.

"Yes I did." Ava answered, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

The girl giggled, "You didn't! I got curious." She beamed, "My name's Amy."

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Ava smiled at the girl, "I'm Ava."

"Oh, you're Rich's friend!" Amy said excitedly. Ava blinked. "Oops, sorry… I tend to scare people with my random outbursts."

Ava chuckled, "You're not scary."

"Really?! Thanks! I like you, Ava." Amy grinned.

Ava smiled at her, "Thanks." Suddenly the doors to the room Rich had been meeting with Belle in swung open and Rich walked out.

"Rich!" Amy ran over, hugging his legs.

"Hey, Amy." Rich smiled at her, prying her off carefully, "Sorry, I have to go."

Amy pouted, "Awww. Will you be coming back?"

"Of course." Rich smiled again.

Ava stood up and stretched as Rich said goodbye to Amy and headed towards the door. Ava waved and quickly followed him.

"Is something wrong? What's the rush?" Ava asked.

"When I was in there, Riku called. His son, Jasmine's son, and your sister are missing." Rich explained.

"Well, I knew Kara was missing already…" Ava frowned.

"No, they're missing together." Rich continued, "They ran away, and Belle just saw them. That's why I couldn't let her see you."

"Oh." Ava frowned. The two of them climbed into the gummy ship, and once they'd left the world, Rich relazed.

"At least I know she's safe now." Ava murmered.

"No one' really safe with Evan and Trey." Rich grumbled, "Troublemakers."

Ava blinked, "Evan?"

"Yeah. Riku's son." Rich said.

Ava thought back to the person she'd been heading to meet when she'd been saved by Rich and swept into this entire adventure. Her sweet, caring sister had ended up going?

Go Kara, Ava silently cheered as she stood up, "Where are we headed now?"

"I don't have any more meetings until next week, with Jasmine." Rich said, "Normally during breaks like these I go by Disney Castle to pick up information from there, but…"

"No, it's okay." Ava said, "Do you usually go like… well, you, or?"

"Usually undercover, but it won't fool Kairi." Rich said.

"Then I'll go." Ava said, "Or we both will."

"You seriously believe Kairi won't recognize her own daughter?" Rich raised an eyebrow.

Ava winked, "I said nothing about not getting caught. If Kara slipped out of their fingers, then my parents are worrying their butts off. Seeing me will help, and then I can just leave them a note when we have to go and sneak out. Plus, you can get your reward if YOU bring me back, and then stay around the castle until I leave. That way, when I do leave, my mom will know I went with you, and she won't worry as much." Ava grinned.

Rich sighed, "You're just like her."

"Hm?" Ava blinked.

Rich smiled at her, "Nothing."

It took about two hours for them to make it to Disney Castle. Rich parked in the gummy garage and Chip and Dale went to check who the owners of the mysterious gummy ship were. When they saw Ava, they both freaked out, Dale running to get Kairi and Chip hopping onto Ava's shoulders to make sure she was alright.

After Chip FINALLY calmed down, Kairi came rushing in. She saw Rich before Ava, but didn't acknowledge him until after she'd finished doing the same thing to her that Chip had done, with more hugging.

Once finally assured that Ava was really alright, Kairi turned to Rich, "You've managed to surprise me again?"

Rich blinked, "Hm?"

"The last thing I expected was to see you actually park in the gummy garage when you brought her back." Kairi told him, "With you, it's more likely you'd sneak her in through the back and pretend you had nothing to do with it."

Rich chuckled, and pointed to Ava, "Her idea."

Kairi smiled, "Well, thank you. Come on inside the castle. I have to tell Sora that you're here," she told Ava, "As well as get you your reward." She smiled at Rich.

"Thank you, Princess Kairi." Rich said, bowing slightly to her.

As Kairi walked ahead, Ava fell back slightly, and Rich held up two fingers. She nodded.

Two days.

* * *

And that's that. Been written for awhile, just typed it. NaNoWriMo's stolen my time.

Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter K6

"Ugh, I give up." Trey leaned back in his chair, sighing as he stared at the console in front of him. Once they'd left Evan's home early that morning, they'd set a course for Twilight Town. To get there, they would have to pass right by Disney Castle, so they hoped that Riku wouldn't notice they weren't going to Disney Castle until they were far enough away.

Unfortunately, he figured it out right away and was now, basically, chasing them.

The call button flashed, and Trey grumbled as he hit the cancel button, knowing exactly who was trying to get in touch with them.

"No luck?" Kara guessed, walking over.

"This tracking system's either really hidden or in plain sight, 'cause I can't find it." Trey sighed, "Wanna give it a go?"

"Sure." Kara said, "What shouldn't I touch?"

Trey chuckled, "C'mere, Princess." He said. Kara, used to the nickname by now, walked over. "These are used for the weapons, so don't touch anything in the top row. This is the call button- it'll flash every five minutes 'cause Riku's convinced we'll actually answer him at some point. Just hit the red button underneath it to make it stop."

Kara nodded, "Okay." She smiled.

"Good luck." Trey said, leaving the room to give her some privacy. Kara turned to the console in front of her and took a deep breath before starting to hit buttons.

XXXX

He came back in an hour later to find Kara tapping on the keys, a determined look set on her face. She didn't even notice him.

"Princess?" Trey raised an eyebrow.

"Shh." Kara hissed at him as she continued her work. The call button went off, but Kara slammed her hand down on the cancel button before it had even finished the first long beep.

Trey's eyes widened.

"Well, I'll just leave you alone, then."

"Shh!" Kara turned briefly to glare at him before turning back to her work.

Trey darted from the room.

XXXX

"Where's Kara?" Evan asked as Trey walked into the room where he was sitting reading a book and keeping an eye on the area in front of the ship. Autopilot was great until it didn't see a meteor and they crashed. Thus, someone always stayed in the front of the ship to keep an eye on things.

"Trying to turn off the tracking." Trey said, "I left her in there an hour ago and she's still tapping away on those keys." He chuckled.

Evan gave him a look, and Trey put his hands up in innocence, "Hey, I couldn't figure it out, but maybe she will."

"Maybe." Evan said, leaning back in his chair, "Any chance you'd want to take over here for a bit? I'm exhausted."

"Didn't sleep last night?" Trey guessed.

Evan shrugged, "Not well, at least."

Trey chuckled, "Go for it."

"Thanks, dude." Evan said, grinning at his friend and standing up, marking his place in his book, "See you later." He left the room, and Trey put his feet up on the console, knowing he'd be bored in a minute without something to keep him company.

XXXX

He was jolted out of his thoughts about twenty minutes later when Kara walked in looking triumphant.

"I'm a genius." Kara smirked.

Trey took his feet down and turned his chair around to face her, "You figured it out? Seriously?"

"Yep!" Kara grinned, "I even disabled the communication system, so Riku can't call anymore."

Trey grinned back at her, "You're right, you are a genius."

Kara chuckled, "Thanks, but I cheated and used my powers."

Trey raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Well, it took awhile to figure out, but I eventually managed to get the ship to tell me. Or, show me, actually." Kara said, "It showed me when Riku turned the tracker ON, so I just reversed it."

Trey chuckled, "Very nice."

Kara smiled, "Thank you. Where's Evan?"

"Sleeping." Trey said, "So, should we change course now that we're in the clear, or keep heading to Twilight Town?"

"I'd say change." Kara said, "I mean, Riku would have figured out where we were heading, wouldn't he?"

"Mmm, probably." Trey said, "Alright, let's head to Wonderland, then." He said, typing in the new course, and the ship changed direction. "You did good, Princess. Get some rest."

"You sure?" Kara asked, "I can take over here if you want."

Trey shook his head, "Nah, I've been here for like 20 minutes. I'm fine."

"Alright…" Kara said.

Trey smiled at her and she waved, heading towards the room she'd been using in the back of the ship to get some sleep.

XXXX

About two hours later, Evan walked in, plopping into one of the other chairs in the room. Trey marked his page in the book he was reading and turned his seat around to face his friend.

"Tired?" he guessed.

Evan gave him a look, "Exhausted. Where are we going?"

"Wonderland." Trey said, "Kara shut off the locator and the communication, so your dad's not able to call us or locate us."

"She figured it out?" Evan asked, surprised.

"Yep." Trey nodded.

"Awesome." Evan grinned, "She sleeping?"

"I figured she deserved it." Trey said.

Evan nodded, "Definitely." He leaned back, "I wish I slept better on a moving ship."

Trey laughed, "Why don't you take over here and I'll go make some food."

"Sounds good." Evan nodded, "Don't poison me."

Trey rolled his eyes, "I'm a good cook, damn it." He said, leaving the room.

Evan laughed after him.

* * *

Sorry for the horrible delay on this. I'm gonna get better at updating soon.

Lemme know what you thought!


	10. Chapter A6

"Hey, Rich?" Ava was leaning over the edge of the balcony of the room she'd been staying in, on the second day off her and Rich's little detour to Disney Castle. Rich had been able to figure out that King Triton might be in need of his services, due to a very specifically pointed comment from Sora during dinner that night. They'd already made plans to leave in the morning.

He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the small balcony, looking through a navigation book. When she spoke, he glanced up at her. "Hm?"

"Do you think it would be better if I got my parents' permission before we leave?" Ava asked, turning and leaning on the railing so she could see him better, "If what we've heard is right, Kara, Evan, and Trey are out there doing nothing more than worrying everyone. If I ask them, do you think they'll let me go with you?"

"I suppose it's possible. We can leave in the morning either way, so it can't hurt." Rich shrugged, shutting his book and standing up, walking over to her.

"So, I should ask?" Ava asked, frowning, "I'm just worried they'll be mad at me, since Kara and I are putting them through so much, running off like this."

Rich raised an eyebrow, "And what do you think they did to their parents when they were your age?"

Ava continued to frown, glancing at the door.

Rich chuckled, lifting her chin so she'd look at him, "If anything, Ava, you're just following in their footsteps. They'll feel better if you ask them, so I think you should."

Ava couldn't help but get a little embarrassed. Pulling away from Rich, she mumbled, "I'll just go ask then," before practically bolting through the door and out of the room. Rich watched her go with a smile on his face.

XXXX

"Mom? Dad?" Ava stuck her head into her parents' bedroom. Kairi was in bed, reading, and Sora was on the phone with Riku, pacing on the other side of the room.

"Come on in, sweetie." Kairi smiled. Ava shut the door behind her, scrambling onto the bed next to her mother.

"They disabled Oblivion's tracker AND communication system? How the hell did they manage that? Evan and Trey can barely _drive_ a gummi ship, never mind _program_ one!"

Ava glanced at her dad, then her mom, who rolled her eyes before smiling, "What's up?"

Ava took a deep breath, before blurting out her thoughts, "."

Kairi blinked, paused, and then spoke, "You're gonna have to try that again. And slower."

Ava sighed, "Rich is going to Atlantica tomorrow morning." She said, glancing at her father, who was still talking to Riku and hadn't heard her. (Ava doubted he knew she was in the room at all.) "And I was wondering if I could go with him."

Kairi's eyes widened, "What? Why?" she asked, scrambling so she was sitting up, "Ava, it's _dangerous_ out there, and Rich attracts danger! It's not safe!"

"Rich is the one who saved me, mom." Ava reminded him, "I haven't been hurt yet while traveling with him." Remembering what Rich had told her earlier, she added, "Besides, I'm a year older than you and Dad were when you took off into the worlds, and I'm more than capable."

"But Ava—"

Sora cut his wife off, "I think it's okay. She should go." He had shut his phone (apparently the conversation with Riku was over; Ava hadn't really been paying attention) and walked over to the bed, "We're gonna worry like hell about you, but you should go."

Ava grinned, "Really, dad?"

"Yeah." Sora smiled, "You're plenty old enough."

"Sora!" Kairi snapped, "You can't just tell her to go off gallivanting around with Rich like that!"

"Isn't it better she goes off 'gallivanting around with Rich' with our permission, rather than worrying about sneaking off?" Sora asked.

Kairi shook her head, "No, because she wouldn't sneak off is we said no, would she?" Kairi looked at her daughter.

"To be honest… that was the plan." Ava sighed, looking down at her lap, "I just hoped you guys would be okay with it."

Kairi frowned, "Ava…"

"I'm not defenseless, mom. Rich is teaching me to use a sword, and he's more than capable of protecting me if we run into any danger." She paused, "I'm going with or without your permission, but I'd prefer to have it."

Kairi sighed, "I'm not stopping you, am I?"

Ava shook her head.

"Alright. You can go." Kairi said, "But I want updates at least once a week."

Ava grinned, "Promise!" she hugged her mother, "Thank you so much!" she let go of her mom, and then hugged her dad, who laughed with her as Kairi smiled.

XXXX

The next morning, Rich and Ava were on their way to Atlantica. They were both sitting in the front of the gummi ship, Rich driving and Ava lounging in a chair with his navigation book, waiting to be told what to do.

"Soooo… Atlantica." Ava said, breaking the silence.

Rich glanced at her, but quickly refocused himself avoiding meteors, "What about it?"

"What's it like? Anything I should know?" Ava asked.

Rich fell silent for a moment, thinking. "Well, it's mostly an underwater world." He said, "King Triton lives under the sea—he's the leader of the merpeople. He's meeting us at the beach behind his daughter's castle, though."

Ava blinked, "Wait, merpeople?"

Rich chuckled, "Yep."

Ava leaned back in her chair, "We're not gonna have to go underwater, right? 'Cause I'm not exactly the strongest swimmer."

"I'm not sure. If it comes to that, you could always stay on land with Ariel and Eric, I'm sure." Rich shrugged.

Ava nodded, "Alright. We'll see what happens."

Rich turned to smile at her.

* * *

And there you guys have it. Both sisters are out following in their parents' footsteps

Sora's either a great parent or a horrible one. "Oh yeah, Ava, you should go run off with this guy you barely know, straight into the heart of the danger! Sounds fun!"

Anywayyyyy, lemme know what you thought.


End file.
